prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CureHibiki
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CureHibiki page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 10:46, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Love your profile picture! Can't wait till Sailor Moon Crystal comes out!HeartcatchFan! (talk) 01:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) HeartcatchFan! vandalism on pages? why did you add pictures to random pages that are from the right series i call that a vandalism Right There (Lionel-Sama 05:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, I'm having a live chat on my profile, k?HeartcatchFan! (talk) 06:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) the wiki activity says the wiki activity says you added pictures to a page i looked at the international pretty cures page you edited last? Oh Ic Maybe it was mystic forgive me (Lionel-Sama 08:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC)) Hello Hello Cure Hibiki what is this pictures that Victoria zepeda has posted on the pages? they are so horrible. Someone please delete this i dont know how to delete pictures from the pages. Thank you.Regina heart (Talk) Tuesday,jun 24,2014. :hi the user is now banned and I deleted the shots I saw. They weren't even pretty cure related...what a sicko...this wiki is rated PG not X Shadowneko (talk) 09:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::PS-I was asleep while this was going on and now I have to go to work. Shadowneko (talk) 09:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) what did that guy think this place is...4chan? Shadowneko (talk) 13:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, CureHibiki! HeartcatchFan! (talk) 03:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes of course Hello Hibiki That user must be baned and now thanks to Shadow he is blocked. ( I am so glad ) Thank you : ) Regina heart (Talk) 7:4,june 25, 2014 (UTC) HelloHeartcatchFan! (talk) 06:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Tables on song articles? Hi here it's nice you're helping but the table is missing from all the song articles you just created. When this happens I usually have to do it myself and it's a very long and tedious process that I really don't have time for right now. If you're not sure how to do it just copy the table from another song as it works wonders. Shadowneko (talk) 14:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :that table is pretty much standard on all song pages. Please just go make it. Shadowneko (talk) 15:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) regarding other songs 宝石が輝く停止するまで Houseki ga kagayaku teishi suru made -- I see you made a cure with the name Cure Ruby... hahahaha awesome! TsukinoNagisa--Cure Ruby 01:43, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I like their personalities and design, I'm really fond of Akamine her human form! she looks so cool! and Cure Dia. but the girl with the glasses, i think you should remove the glasses as she is in her precure form :P --- プリキュアのために宝石は輝けます Purikyua no tame ni Houseki ha kagayakemasu. -------------------------------- 宝石の光が洗い流すます。 幸せの一日の作成するには！ Party Has Come I had to remove those same links the first time he did it. I really don't understand why he thinks they're referencing older seasons/movies like for the first one.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 14:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...He probably thinks Toei is trying to tell us that some lyrics are referencing the past series which they really aren't. CureHibiki (talk) 23:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi it's me, I like the scan of the International precure's profile pic, But the big question is, Why aren't they on The Happiness Charge Precure websites? Don't worry I watched the preview on Asahi's website and it looked like they were having a Halloween partyWalking On Sunshine (talk) 00:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Pictures questions Hi, I'm wondering if you can show me how put the images on the left-hand side of the pages, I only know how to put the images on the right-hand side. So if you know, than please can you help me??? tama71999